Dancing With The Extreme
by SkyTamer
Summary: He is such a jerk! So why do I find myself so interested in him? Rated M for future sexual content. 2002 era.
1. Heel

**A/N: In my story Christian & Edge are real brothers. Wrestling is REAL [storylines mainly] and Trish begins her story in a relationship with Christian, sue me!**

TRISH'S P.O.V

It was a perfect Friday night in early 2002 and I was sitting in the backstage lounge at Smackdown! with my boyfriend Jason, who everyone knew as Christian. We both weren't booked to wrestle this night so we enjoyed each other's company whilst watching the program on TV together backstage. The current match had ended in a victory to Adam, Christian's brother Edge, against Bubba Ray Dudley. We both cheered and awaited him to join us in the lounge and when he showed up, the three of us decided to watch the next match, Raven versus Jeff Hardy.

"That Jeff Hardy is one strange character." I stated after watching his bizarre head banging, arm flailing antics whilst sporting a face and arm covered in luminous ultraviolet body paint. His entrance certainly was different and knew how to freak out a crowd. This guy was daring and very extreme. I had watched some matches of his in the past and I always caught myself fixated on it, watching ever so curiously.

"I can't wait to smash Jeff and his pathetic brother Matt next week." Edge cackled. Christian smiled, nodded and cracked his knuckles in reply. Seriously what the hell was with this feud against the Hardy Boyz and the Dudley Boyz? I never fully understood what started it but one thing I knew for sure was that it had a long way to go before anyone called a truce. It was all bickering and competitiveness for the Tag Team Championship title. I chose to not get involved so as to not risk headaches or physical attacks from the likes of Lita or Spike Dudley.

Jeff's aerial maneuvers were incredible! It was like he had the ability to fly and used it to take advantage of his opponents. The Swanton Bomb, Whisper in the Wind, Superstar Press, Diving Hurricanrana and other tricks he executed always seemed to dazzle both the audience and myself. I had to meet him officially one day and get some tips on how to fly, well fly off the top rope that was.

I finally snapped out of my fixated trance on the TV screen and turned my attention back to Christian. He smiled at me and planted a soft and gentle peck on my cheek.

"Edge and I are heading off now. Are you coming babe?" Christian asked me.

"Where are you going?" I asked, confused.

"Weren't you listening to me just then? We're going back to the apartment."

"Oh haha sorry I must have dazed off. I'll be leaving shortly. I have a few things I need to do first."

Christian nodded, kissed me goodbye and left with Edge to go home. I wanted to continue watching Jeff's match before I went anywhere. To be honest I was kind of glad they both left as their annoying speeches on how much they disliked the Hardy Boyz really pissed me off sometimes. Why couldn't they all just be friends or at least get along and be civil? The Dudleys too! This was all turning into one big melodramatic feud and I was getting sick and tired of it.

Focusing my attention back on the TV screen, I watched Jeff climb to the top turnbuckle. I knew exactly what was coming next, the Swanton Bomb. My heart stopped for a split second as the blue haired freak arched his head back and swanned out into a high angled senton. The highflying move seemed to go in slow motion and it was executed perfectly. He rolled over onto Raven's torso and pinned him down hard.

1…

2…

3…

_And here is your winner by pin fall, Jeff Hardy!_

I caught myself jumping out of my seat and making a horrid squeaking sound. I twirled my fingers through my hair and turned around to see if anyone was there to notice.

_Phew!_ I closed my eyes and breathed a sigh of relief.

Moments later I heard a scuffling noise heading towards me. I turned around to come face to face with none other than Jeff Hardy. He held onto his lower back in obvious pain and dropped himself violently onto the couch beside me. He was breathing heavily and didn't open his eyes. Now was my chance to talk to him.

"Congratulations on your victory Jeff." I smiled.

"Finally a nice comfy couch to sit on." He replied, ignoring my kind words.

"Umm Jeff? I said congrats on your…" I tried again.

"Oh yeh thanks." Was all he said, rudely interrupting me.

"Your daring moves are spectacular! I'd love to learn some techniques."

"What? You? Aren't you just the corporate slut who sleeps with Vince to get your way?" He rudely remarked. I scrunched up my nose and couldn't believe what he had just said to me. I was in total shock at this time.

"Excuse me! I am a professional! I did not have any affair with Vince nor am I a 'corporate slut'. How rude of you. You definitely were not what I was expecting." Without allowing him to reply or more importantly, apologize, I jumped up off the couch as fast as lightning. Tears started to fall down my cheeks and I ran out of the building to get home as soon as possible. How could anyone say such a horrible thing to me? Was that what the entire roster thought of me? I kept thinking about it for the entire ride home to my apartment.

Once inside, I crashed onto my bed and let all my tears out. I didn't bother to call Christian or my best girlfriends Torrie, and Stacy as I didn't want to cause a scene and I just wanted to be alone. I needed to reevaluate my judgment of someone whom I held a very high praise for.

Jeff Hardy.

I admired this guy, his look, his technique, his showmanship, his talent and the list goes on but one thing I never even bothered to think about was his personality. Was he really like that or was he going off a pathetic rumor he heard backstage? Maybe he was in pain and just tried to brush me off so he could relax in peace. I really hope that he is a much more genuine person than who I had just met but for now I really have no interest in continuing my stupid attempt at a conversation with '_The rainbow haired warrior'_.


	2. Babyface

It was the following Sunday Night Heat and Christian and I were booked to face Stevie Richards and Victoria in a mixed tag team match. I began to psych myself up in the locker room. Victoria was one nasty chick and I really didn't want to get hurt tonight, I just had to hope that Christian would protect me from any injury. I heard a sudden knock at the door that broke me out of my thoughts and I allowed entry.

"Hey babe you ready for tonight?" It was Christian and he was evidently pumped.

"Sure let's head out."

I followed him out of the locker room, through the corridor backstage and then out into the arena. We both walked down the ramp and into the ring to Christian & Edge's theme music. I sat up onto the top turnbuckle comfortably and waited for our opponents. Not long after our arrival, Victoria and Stevie Richards came running down the ramp, sliding into the ring and literally threw themselves at us. Victoria pulled on my hair and dug her nails into my scalp. I screamed and flailed at her furiously until the referee pulled her off and started the match normally. What a cowardly attack!

The boys started in the ring and played a test of strength game before beating the crap out of each other. I looked over towards Victoria and saw a hungry look on her face and I could tell she wanted to slaughter me. We had both been in a personal feud for a few weeks just because she was jealous of me, she was nothing but a bitch! I was looking forward to getting my hands on her tonight.

The match went on for about 5 minutes normally and more importantly, legally. There had been two tags, I was legal once and then tagged Christian back in. I finally dealt a few blows to that witch and returned to my post satisfied; now it was up to Christian to win. All went smoothly for another 2 minutes, that was until Richards slid out of the ring and grabbed a steel chair. Victoria distracted the ref long enough for Richards to whack poor Christian over the head with the chair. He threw it out and went for the pin.

1…

2…

3…

They had won. Cheaters! Both of them! I jumped in to check if Christian was ok but Richards came at him again with another chair. I quickly rolled out of the way and watched in horror. He hit him about 3 times before Christian crawled out of the ring and started to run away. I screamed after him not knowing why he had just left me behind. My heart stopped when Stevie Richards and Victoria turned around to face me. Oh shit. I was dead. They took 2 slow paces towards me but then a familiar theme song began to play and out of nowhere came the extreme Jeff Hardy, steel chair in hand and swung the weapon at Richards and Victoria. They ducked the attack and proceeded to run up the ramp and into the safety of the backstage area.

I breathed a sigh of relief and smiled at my hero standing before me. My joy turned to fear when Jeff turned around and stared at me with rage in his eyes. My heart stopped once again as I anticipated his next action. Jeff Hardy was spontaneous and I had no idea what he was about to do. I eyed him up and down; he had blue/green hair with green body paint all over his face and arm. It was weird but damn he looked good, it oddly suited his look.

I broke out of my trance when he dropped the chair and began to walk towards me. I freaked out and fell flat on my ass. I crawled backwards into the turnbuckle and shook my head at him to signal not to hurt me. I had nowhere to go, he had me and my heart was racing. I began to pant and felt sweat drip from my forehead; I hadn't felt so frightened in my life. Jeff Hardy was an enigma and I had no idea what he was truly capable of.

Jeff lifted his hand up into the air and clenched his fist. I knew what was coming. I closed my eyes, turned my head to the side and braced myself for his deadly strike.

…

…

…

Seconds felt like minutes and no punch. I opened my eyes slowly and saw Jeff Hardy standing in front of me with his hand out towards me. He was offering his hand to help me up. To my confusion but utter relief I extended my arm and placed my hand in his. He pulled me up and I lost my balance, falling into his arms. He steadied himself and caught me; my head was on his shoulder. I looked up and straight into his deep green eyes once again but this time he had no signs of rage and instead he looked concerned. I found myself fixated on his piercing gaze but without warning he helped me regain my balance and let go.

"Why did you save me?" I asked over the loud cheering of the crowd.

"I owed you after my rude comments last Smackdown!" He replied before turning around to leave. I watched him walk away up the ramp and into the back. He didn't turn around to see me once.

I was left standing in the center of the ring confused and in a bit of pain from my match. It was then that I remembered Christian. He was the one who left me there in the first place. That bastard! I had to confront him now.

I finally left the arena and found Christian sobbing in the lounge with an ice pack on the back of his neck.

"Trish!" he yelled.

"What the fuck Christian? Why did you leave me out there alone? I was almost attacked by Richards and the witch!" I scolded him.

"I…I had to protect myself, he came after me with a steel chair. Sorry babe." He protested.

"You're a coward! You couldn't even attempt to save your girlfriend. You're lucky Jeff Hardy came out and saved me for you!" I turned around to leave.

"Babe wait!" He cried out.

That was it. I wasn't breaking up with him but I sure as hell wasn't staying around to hear his whining. I was going home without him tonight.


	3. The Apartment

I arrived home at my apartment alone tonight still angry with Christian's selfish act. Sometimes I really grew tired of his and Edge's whining, complaining and selfishness. Their egos were beyond sickening! I loved Christian but I often thought what it would be like with a new man, someone refreshing and not a tardy drama queen.

I put my apartment keys in the bowl on the kitchen counter then went in for a quick shower to freshen up before bed. The water felt nice and cool running down my naked body, washing away the blood, sweat and tears of today. I was only in there for a few minutes and it felt great to be clean. I slipped on my pink satin nightdress and hopped onto my bed, spreading myself out into a comfortable position and making childish 'snow angels' on the sheets. I loved feeling young and free which is the main reason why I enjoyed my nights alone. I could do whatever the hell I wanted without Christian whining down my throat. I rolled my eyes and turned over onto my stomach, hands on my chin.

All was peaceful until I heard a strange sound coming from outside my bedroom window. I kept it open most nights so I could walk out onto the balcony and observe the beautiful city night. The sound was growing louder and it was as if someone was climbing up and getting closer. I started to freak out, what if it was a psychopathic murderer? The figure made it to the top, startling me and I could faintly make out who it was. I took a closer look and my eyes were a large, mouth gaped.

"JEFF?! What in the hell are you doing here?" I yelled, almost jumping off my bed.

"I just came to see how you were doing." He replied as if everything was normal.

"That's very sweet of you but don't you know how to knock, or at least use the _door?_"

"I'm not really a door kind of guy."

"I can see that. Anyway how the hell did you even get up here? This is a penthouse apartment, on the 20th level!"

"I enjoy the climb I guess. I don't see what the big deal is."

"You're insane Jeff! Plus you've invaded a ladies house while she isn't wearing underwear!"

Jeff's eyes lit up but he looked away quickly, embarrassed. He sat up on the balcony ledge and gazed off into the distant scenery. I raised my eyebrow and made my way over to him, resting my arms on the ledge next to his feet.

"That's very dangerous sitting on there Jeff." I warned. This guy was out of his mind.

"I'm fine Trish, really you don't know me." He replied with a sense of challenge in his voice.

"Oh really? Well I'd like to know you. You gained my respect by saving me so I can say I am not repulsed by you anymore."

I saw him smile under his blue mop at my crude comment. As soon as the clouds passed his body paint started to glow under the moonlight. Jeff Hardy was a magnificent creature and I couldn't help but be intrigued and fixated on him. Without warning he placed his arms over his knees and leaned in closer to me. His eyes pierced through me as if he was staring straight into my soul. I started to feel anxious.

"So you want to know me? That's strange, not many people ever wish that."

I saw his smile turn the opposite way as he lowered his head. I felt horrible for him. Was this really true?

"Aww Jeff that breaks my heart. Why wouldn't anyone want to get to know you? You're so intriguing."

"That's the problem. People think I'm crazy so they tend to avoid me. I'm ok with it though, I mean it's less harassment."

He smiled again which made me feel better as well. I rubbed his arm up and down in an attempt to comfort him and he looked at me again. Shit, he made me feel weird whenever our eyes met but I kind of liked the sensation it gave me.

"Doesn't your whiney boyfriend live here too?" He changed the subject quickly and not only that but a very annoying subject, great.

"No this is my place but he stays over most nights. Not this night! Not after he bitched out and left me vulnerable."

We both laughed together at how pathetic Christian was tonight. It felt kind of therapeutic to talk to Jeff about him even though it was personal but I just met Jeff! Tonight though I did not give two shits. For a long time I've always wanted to know what makes Jeff's mind work and I wasn't letting a petty boyfriend get in the way of a possible friendship.

"You don't deserve that bullshit Trish. I know you have feelings for him but he's such a dickhead, along with Adam or Edge or whatever he wants to call himself."

"Haha finally I'm not the only one who thinks that. It's refreshing to talk to you Jeff. Did you want to come inside? It is kind of cold out here." I offered, running my hands over my arms in an attempt to warm myself. I gazed out towards the city night scene once again whilst waiting for an answer.

"Nahh I think I've intruded enough tonight and you're not wearing anything under that nightdress." He coughed.

"Ok well don't hesitate to visit me again. I get lonely and would love to have you 'intrude' again." My heart sank at his declining of my offer.

He smiled and winked at me playfully; damn he was kind of cute. He shuffled his position on the balcony ledge, facing me with his back to the city. He gave me a two-fingered salute and fell backwards, dropping himself to his death below.

"JEFF!" I screamed, jumping to the edge and looking over the ledge below. He was gone. I sure hope he's all right but I have to trust Jeff being the 'extreme' Jeff Hardy, he would have pulled that exit in a way where he wouldn't hurt himself.

After collecting myself after that frightening departure I laid back down on my bed and snuggled myself beneath the sheets. The thoughts of Jeff making an unexpected appearance and having a reasonably long chat with him put a huge smile on my face. I almost forgot about my selfish boyfriend Christian and this time I had no regrets. I closed my eyes and felt a rush of happiness wash over me.


	4. The Lake

I felt myself stirring awake. Was it morning already? I must have had such a good sleep seeing as I didn't wake up once during the night. The sunlight seeped through the curtains and was straining my eyes. I opened them slowly only to realize I had left the balcony door open. Oh well the breeze was pleasant and it wasn't raining so there was no harm. I might have to keep it open anyway in case of certain_ unexpected guests _in the future though. I jumped out of bed to take a look at the view as I did most mornings. It was there on the glass of the door that I found a note that simply read:

"_Meet me at the lake for lunch!_

_-Jeff"_

My heart was jumping with excitement. Of course I wanted to hang out with Jeff and have lunch with him. I walked out into the kitchen and made some toast and a coffee. It was bright and early and I felt great, I just wish that Jeff had stayed longer last night but he had invited me to lunch, which made me smile again.

After breakfast I went in for a shower, applied my best makeup and styled my hair in big wavy curls. I put on a white baseball tee and tight grey pants. I hope I didn't look too underdressed but we were going to the lake so I guess less is more.

I arrived at the lake and it only took me a couple of seconds to spot Jeff. He was easy to pick out in a crowd, that electric blue hair is hard to miss; I'm surprised the color hasn't changed! He wasn't sporting any face or body paint today and looked absolutely gorgeous. He was wearing just a plain white singlet top, which put his delicious arms on display, and his usual black pants, which I swear he must own like 50 pairs.

I walked up to him and he smiled and gave me a quick hug which was too adorable. He really was a nice guy.

"Hey Trish, looks like you found my note." He was pleased.

"Of course, I mean it was in a very obvious spot." I laughed in reply. "So where's lunch?"

"In there." He turned his head and pointed at the lake.

"Um wha…"

Before I could finish Jeff took off his top and ran towards the lake, jumping in without hesitation. I almost squealed when the impact of his jump made the water splash all over me. I stood there with my mouth open and hands in front of me. The water was cold and my hair and clothes were soaking!

"Oh woops!" Jeff taunted.

I gave him a death glare and shook my head in laughter but it was only going to get worse, he jumped out of the water faster than lightning and wrapped his arms around me. Before I knew it he pulled me under and had me now completely soaked. The water was nice and warm and we both laughed. He dived under for a few seconds and resurfaced with a fish in his hand, I almost squealed again.

"You like sushi?" He smiled.

"Not when it's still alive." I squealed.

He waded through the water towards me in an almost slow motion fashion. I found myself fixated on his body, the water dripping down his ripped and toned muscular body…

_TRISH! You have a boyfriend!_ I thought to myself, blushing at the thoughts that had come to my head.

He walked over to the park barbeque and placed the fish on a couple of sticks on the hotplate after scaling and gutting it. I sat on the park bench and watched his odd unorthodox style of cooking. Everything about him was unorthodox much like his wrestling. It only took about 5-10 minutes to cook and when it was finished he handed me one of the skewers. I giggled and took a bite into the barbequed fish.

"Oh wow it tastes amazing! And fresh, I never knew a meal could be so simple and free." I exclaimed.

"You've gotta use your imagination sometimes. One day I'll have to be the proper gentleman and take you out to a fancy restaurant though." He replied.

"Oh but this is perfect Jeff, you are one clever guy." I complemented. I was having such a great time with him. I felt so different being around him and it was absolutely sensational, I couldn't be happier. My happiness soon faded away when my phone began to ring. _I wonder who this could be? _I thought sarcastically.

"Hello." I began.

"Trish? Where the hell are you?" He yelled through the phone.

"Is it any of your business? I'm out with a friend."

"Well I'm worried, you usually tell me beforehand."

"Oh my god Christian, you don't own me ok. Let me have some space please."

"But bab…" I had hung up before he could reply. I was seriously starting to get annoyed with his constant worrying and 'ownership'.

"I'm sorry Jeff." I sighed.

"Hey it's all good. You two seem to have some serious issues though."

"Oh you have no idea. He constantly whines and complains and hassles me and worries and wonders where I am when I'm not home and only really cares about himself and his stupid egotistical brother Edge and…"

"Whoa Trish take a breath. Why are you still with him then? Do you even love him?"

I was put on the spot then. I started to get furious at Christian and then I did the bad thing of taking it out on Jeff.

"That's none of your business Jeff! I…I…I just…I have to go sorry. Bye." I started to tear up as I left Jeff alone in the park. I felt awful for yelling at him like that but I'm sure he'd understand. He was right, I had many issues that I needed to address but when and how? I had no idea. For now it was back to the apartment to have another night of crying and loneliness.

At home I put my favorite soap opera on and sobbed at how pathetic my life was at this point in time. Even the soap opera drama was better than my life. I laughed at how stupid that sounded and went to bed shortly after, not knowing what was going to happen next.

**A/N: You guys are going to love the next chapter ;)**


End file.
